The Perfect Person
by Sn1963
Summary: This is a small story about Blair Warner. It ends after her accident. I hope that you like it. Blair was my favorite character on The Facts Of Life


The Perfect Person Who Is Only Human

Blair Frances Warner was born on May 29 1963 to Monica and Lawrence Warner. She was their only child. Blair was a pretty baby with brown hair that lightened up as she got older, and blue eyes that turned brown with green and golden flecks. She was a very spoiled baby that always got her way. When Blair was three, she got a pony, she joined an equestrian club at the age of five, her pony was brought to the place and Blair learned the proper way to ride a horse. Her pony's name was Sir Lancelot.

When Blair turned nine, Sir Lancelot was replaced by another horse, she named this beautiful chestnut brown Stallion King Rosewood. Blair and King Rosewood won many trophies. Blair was heartbroken at the age of twelve when Monica and Lawrence divorced. Soon, Monica remarried a kind man named Roger, meanwhile, Blair started a new boarding school named Eastland School For Girls. King Rosewood was also there so Blair could care and ride him. The two were best friends.

Later on, Blair became friends with her roommate Sue Ann . Later on, the girls became friends with other girls, Molly, a young girl that was eleven, Natalie Green, a bubbly girl of twelve, Dorothy Ramsey, a cute African American girl of nine, she was nicknamed Tootie. That came from her doting parents. When Blair was fourteen, a new girl came to the school on a scholarship, she was named Joanne Marie Polniazhek. Jo, as she liked to be called rode in on a motorcycle, at first, the shy girl kept to herself, then she met a handsome young man named Fred, he was from the local boys boarding school. The two of them were going on a date to the school cotillion. Mrs. Garrett, the school's house mother helped the girl dress and helped her put on a bit of makeup, Jo looked like a princess.

Later on that evening, Jo came back to the dormitory with her dress ripped .She tearfully told a shocked Mrs. Garrett,

"That creep didn't even take me inside, he took me straight out to the barn and tried to get fresh with me, but I blacked his eye and busted his nose. Mrs. Garrett, I thought I was going to go to that dance, and the kids there were going to see me and say, Who's that girl? She sure can dance, but I felt so hurt."

Edna held the girl as she sobbed out her frustrations, Blair was shocked after she heard the story. About a week later, Natalie and Tootie persuaded Blair and Jo to take them to a barroom near the school. After the girls arrived, on the school's bus that Jo hotwired, they parked it three blocks away, walked into the barroom, where a undercover policeman saw the girls were way too young, and took them back to Eastland.

The school headmaster, Mr. Harrison told the girls that instead of being expelled, they would have to live with Mrs. Garrett in the back of the cafeteria, and become workers, and cleaners, and janitors. They were also to share a room together, all four of them, for the remainder of the school year. The girls hated this at first, but after a snooty girl named Rose told Jo

"You're probably used to this, since your mother is a waitress in a diner."

Jo almost hit the girl, until Blair came up to her and pushed a piece of pie with whipped cream in the girls face and smeared it all over. Jo thanked Blair and the girls became friends. As time went by, all four girls were close, as close as sisters and decided to stay in Mrs. Garrett's care until they all became adults. In time, Blair and Jo graduated high school and began college in a nearby town, Tootie and Natalie also went to the place that Mrs. Garrett bought and designed called Edna's Edibles.

Three years later, a fire destroyed the place and Edna rebuilt and called the new building, Over Our Heads. Meanwhile, Jo had gotten engaged to a fine young man named Rick, Blair had fallen in love with a man named Casey. They had also gotten a young girl at the place they lived named Pippa , this young girl was from Sydney Australia, she was to be an exchange student. Their beloved Mrs., Garrett married and moved away, her sister Beverly Ann Stickle moved in, there was a young boy that was an orphan, his name was Andy Moffett, Beverly Ann decided to adopt him. One evening, the girls and Casey were sitting in the living room, Blair was now studying to become a lawyer. She kept yawning and nodding off and Casey told her that he would just call a taxi to take him home. But Blair insisted that she would drive him home. After dropping Casey off at his house, she turned on her radio and opened her windows, letting in the cool winter air, But all of a sudden she saw a tree, slammed on brakes and then nothing.

Blair woke up in a hospital bed, Jo was standing there.

"Jo! What are you doing here'

"Where Blair, there's a tree on the turnoff that doesn't like you very much."

"Well it had quite a nerve to wake me up."

As Jo tried to stop Blair from looking at a huge bandage on her forehead, Blair asked her to get her some water. Then, Blair painfully and slowly uncovered the bandage, she saw, to her absolute horror, a huge gash that had been sewn on her forehead. As tears streamed down her face she said in shock.

"I guess I better cancel my appointment with my hairdresser for tomorrow."

Jo replied

"Blair, this is going to heal, you know you can get plastic surgery."

Blair in total denial and shock cried to Jo, wiping tears away with her hands

I remember when I was a little girl, my Mother bought me for Easter this little white dress, and these little white shoes, and these little white gloves, she told me to not get anything on the clothes because it would spoil everything else. Jo I looked perfect, so perfect, I was so careful. Why Jo? Why did this happen to me?"

Jo tried to distract her by telling her she needed to get some sleep, and was going to get a doctor to give Blair a pill. Blair looked at her scar with a tray, then threw the tray to the floor and dissolved into tears. Jo and the doctor had to calm the sobbing girl down. The next few days were hard for Blair, she told her Mom to just stay home and tried to break up with Casey.

"I'm not perfect anymore!"

Casey laughed, and told her he was going to stick with her no matter what, Blair couldn't believe this, but he stayed true to his word. Blair finally got her forehead fixed with plastic surgery. Meanwhile, Jo married Rick and Blair and Casey married soon after. He told her time and again,

"No one is prefect."


End file.
